


Утро начинается не с кофе

by Diran



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Фанфик к "Ветру перемен". Микро-прода на одну сценку о Татуинской жаре





	Утро начинается не с кофе

Жара крепко держала Татуин за горло, ослабляя хватку лишь перед рассветом. Небо светлело, но земля еще не успевала раскалиться вновь.  
Эти минуты хотелось провести на улице, дышать свежим воздухом, прежде чем легкие снова начнут гореть, умоляя о характерном запахе кондиционера.  
Оби-Ван вышел на веранду с тарелкой краснобоких джаккуанских абрикосов. Энакин уже стоял там, облокотившись на перила и поставив на них свой кофе. Пар терялся в предрассветной дымке, а Энакин явно наслаждался покрывающими руки мурашками.  
Он был босой, ровно как и Оби-Ван, но в отличие от последнего, расхаживающего по дому в пусть и предельно легком домашнем, но все же в штанах и футболке, Эни еще и презрел одежду полностью. Пользуясь густой листвой лип и яблонь, захвативших сад, не видевший садовника годы, он стоял на веранде голышом и щурился розовому небу.  
Оби-Ван поставил абрикосы на столик, разваливаясь в плетеном кресле, и стал щурится на Энакина, подсчитывая вздыбившиеся волоски на бедрах.  
Энакин передернул плечами, с наслаждением потягиваясь, и повернулся к Оби-Вану.  
— Сегодня точно кого-нибудь убьют. И конечно не в Татуине.  
— Мы возьмем фургон Винду. Там с кондиционированием получше.  
— Зато похуже с амортизацией. А наши дороги…  
Энакин облизнул губы, задумываясь о чем-то. Возможно, о том же, о чем и Оби-Ван: кажется, он первый раз в подобном случае использовал слово «наши», а не «ваши».  
— То есть нам остается только ждать? — Оби-Ван усмехнулся. — Ты становишься провидцем?  
— Нет. Я знаю неукоснительную жестокость законов подлости.  
— У этой Фемиды вместо весов явно чаши с горящими углями.  
Они оба рассмеялись.  
Оби-Ван снова посмотрел на Энакина и симметрично тому облизнулся, притормозив уже готовые быть произнесенными слова. Он тоже кое-что осознал этим утром впервые. Грудь Энакина разрезал только красный треугольник обгоревшей кожи, там, где в вырез ворота рубашки выглядывали ключицы на последнем выезде.  
Пара родинок и темных в сумрачном свете сосков, обрисовавшиеся поворотом мышцы пресса и кучерявые волоски, уходящие ниже. Вот и все, что виднелось на торсе Энакина.  
Оби-Ван встал, чтобы тут же опуститься на плиты пола, очерчивая пальцами линии бедер Энакина и прижимаясь к еще прохладной коже губами.  
— Оби-Ван, ну эй! — возмутился Энакин, впрочем тут же запуская руку в волосы Оби-Вана. — Ты горяч, как земное ядро!  
— Мне всегда казалось, что это комплимент, весьма банальный, пошлый и безвкусный — если тебе интересно мое мнение… но сейчас из твоих уст это звучит как-то не особенно восхищенно.  
— С чего бы, блядь? — поинтересовался Энакин, опираясь спиной на перила и запрокидывая голову в предрассветный туман.


End file.
